


Just Desserts

by DisgustinglyFluffy23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sort of Underage, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustinglyFluffy23/pseuds/DisgustinglyFluffy23
Summary: Omegaverse/werewolf AU(???). Oneshot. What happens when omega Yurio maybe meets his mate at a family gathering? Sex in a hotspring? its possible! its actually really cute and semi-well written i promise.





	

`“You know, the first memory i have of him?” Victor's words were like silk as he spoke to the gaggle of women all begging to hear more. “He was at a convenience store somewhere in the Rockies, he was buying twinkies, covered in sweat, his hair slicked back, absolutely gorgeous.” he grinned down deviously at the small bashful guy under his arm. Victor grinned at him and Yuri pushed his face away in embarrassment as all the girl cooed. “He was a little piggy back than but still, the inner wolf, he just came out you know?” he smiled at one girl, who all but fainted as his rolling russian accent ensnared them. In his arms yuri pouted and victor brought him closer in a rubbing circles on Yuri’s thigh with his thumb and i gagged. “YURIO!” victors cheerful voice crooned and i whipped my eyes to his as he smiled happily at me. “Come here! Let the girls see your handsome face! Hasn't he grown into such a fine young man?!” he asked the girls, beckoning me over and i glared at him but begrudgingly walked over to him.  
“Look at ur beautiful boy! Oh! Come here!” Yuri said, pulling me to sit between them and i snarled at the two older guys.  
“Guys! Stop!” i snapped pushing them away as i stood with an angry bark of annoyance. There was a small moment of silence as everyone at the small get together looked at me in shock.  
“Yurio you speak to an alpha like that? are you stupid?” My cousin, yuko said in shock at my actions. And i glanced at victor from behind my golden hair. His face was a smile but there was no joy in his eyes.  
“Please, calm down everyone, I allow yurio to speak freely with me, especially since he's been going through a bit of a rebellious phase right now.” victors smiled warmly at the girls and they exchanged a relaxed laugh. Rolling my eyes, i nodded respectfully to him and he did in return, the party seeming to restore to a comfortable tone.  
“I apologize, Victor,” i said looking at him and then yuri, and they smiled hopefully as i walked away, “Excuse me.”  
“Tell us Victor how did you and your mate come into the possession of an such a young and brutish omega.” one of the girls chortled to her friends who laughed and nodded in agreement.  
“Well this one here was getting a little lonely i suppose.” victor smirked down out yuri who jumped.  
“Me no! I mean he's just a sweetheart really! But he doesn't let you see that side of him! I just want him to be okay, you know, Such a strong willed omega, he’s going to struggle in his life. You all know, how it is, i'm sure even you beta girls know.” yuri leaned in all the girl desperate to hear his words. He slipped his finger up victor's leg as he whispered, “Alphas like it when you let them devour you.” the girls faces all flushed as they all looked at their hands nervously. Yuri leaned back into victor who grinned leaning in and whispering in his ear. Nodding yuri stood nodding at the girls in dismissal  
“Excuse me ladies i have to use the restroom.” he said leaving the deck area.  
“I should go find yurio.” victor said shortly after coming right in my direction. The girls giggled behind him and he glanced back at them with a shrug.  
Heading towards me i leaned against the dirty wall of the large japanese estate. Turning the corner victor jumped in surprise.  
“Yurio!” he smiled at me and i frowned up at him.  
“The little piggy went that way.” i pointed in a different direction and he scratched his head uncomfortably.  
“Someday you'll understand Yurio.” he smiled warmly and i looked away irked, “In Fact Yuri’s sister, seems quite interested.” victor smiled, grabbing me behind the neck as he pointed towards a tall japanese girl with short brown hair. She smiled at me, fire in her stare and i brushed victor's hand off.  
“She says i look like a one of her idols.” i scoffed and victor laughed.  
“Does that have to be such a bad thing?” he leaned down to look at me. “Yuratchka, you're young, you've only gone into heat a few times, but when you're as experienced as yuri and i you'll understand why yuri and i push so hard for you to find a pair. It isn't easy, yuri makes being an omega look flawless, but not all alphas are as,” he paused seeming to find the right words, “forgiving, as i am. So find a mate, before somebody eats up that bad tongue of yours for dessert.” i looked up at him, his face was serious, and my glare faded into understanding. He patted me on the back pushing my hair out of my face and i sighed. glancing back over at yuris sister she waved me over and i looked up at victor who grinned. “Go. she could give you a good life.” he said ad i turned away from him, and walking over to her.  
“Yurio!” she smiled up at me and i faked a laugh.  
“Mari.” i said and she laughed, gripping my arm and pulling me down next to her.  
“How are you yurio?! See doesn't he look just like Takao?!” she smiled and for the first time i noticed her friends sitting across from her.  
“Yes he does!” a thin brunette girl laughed. And i nodded at her, “Hello i'm Okukawa Minako, I'm a family friend of the Akatsukis.”  
“Nice to meet you.” i said and she smiled at me gesturing to the tall boy beside her and my heart stopped.  
“This is Otabek Altin, my cousin from Kazakhstan. he’s studying ballet at a school in Tokyo.” the boy was tall and broad, with a strong jaw and sharp eyes. He could only have been a few years older than me at best. He didn't look at me at first, but after a nudge from his cousin his eyes slowly scanned their way to me. I was lost in them immediately. He looked me over, once, and then twice, before sitting up straighter and holding his hand out.  
“Otabek.” he said his voice gruff and i swallowed hand under his gaze.  
“Yuri.” i smiled and his eyes seemed to soften.  
“Otabek.” he said again and i laughed softly as his face flushed.  
“Yuri.” i smiled and he scratched his neck awkwardly.  
“Minako!” mari snapped and instantly i remembered there was a world apart from ours. Minako smirked at her with a shrug.  
“What?” she smiled at me taking a long sip of her sake.  
“Hey how old are you?” minako asked me beginning to pick a bottle out of the cooler beside her.  
“Sixteen.” i said and she paused glancing at otabek and with a shrug she handed me a bottle of sake.  
“Close enough.” she smiled.  
“Mari. have you met victor's father Yakov?” she smiled at the frowning girl, pulling her off to another area of the garden.  
“Minako-” otabek whispered after her, beginning to get up but glancing over at me and uncomfortably sitting back down.  
“Are you afraid of me?” i asked, with a ghost of a smile and he ruffled his hair, shaking his head.”  
“More afraid of me.” he grinned towards the ground and i felt my neck and face warm.  
“I see.” i stood, flicking my long blonde hair over my shoulder. Looking up at me he smirked and i blushed.  
“Would you like to be friends?” he asked, standing at least a foot taller than me.  
“You're an alpha.” i looked at him in confusion.  
“Yes.” he answered nodding.  
“Im-”  
“An omega.” he finished and gave a short shrug, grabbing the bottle of sake out of my hands and opening it. Smiling i watched him take a long sip. “Would you like some?” he smiled at me.  
“I never liked family get togethers anyways.” i laughed grabbing the bottle from him and walking off.  
“Shit.” i heard him whisper and i grinned to myself.  
As he caught up to me i smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off in the direction of the hot springs. Looking back at him it felt like my heart stopped. the way he looked at me I had only seen one other person with eyes like that. I looked away holding his hand tighter and victor's voice ran through my head. Not all alphas are as forgiving as me…  
“Is that really true.” i whispered to myself glancing back at otabek as i pulled him into the changing room. Letting go of his hand i walked a few steps away grinning at him as i sipped the sake. He smirked at me and i walked back a few more steps, leaning against the door to the hotspring. Taking another gulp of the sake i held it out to him. Slowly he walked towards me and i felt my heart quiver. And then suddenly my body was on fire, in a good way. Biting my lip i looked up at him as he neared me. My breath grew ragged as he got closer grabbing the sake from my hand. And then my mind went blank.  
“You're in heat.” he whispered downing the rest of the alcohol and throwing the empty bottle somewhere in the room. I could feel his breath on my skin and it was driving me crazy.  
“No.” i whimpered out glaring at him without much force at all. He stared hard at me, slamming his hand against the wall next to me. I squeaked and he closed his eyes. Putting my hands on his neck i leaned against him whispering in his ear. “Yes.” i said softly and instantly his hands were on me. I let out a gasp as he pushed me against the door with his body. His fingers crawled beneath my shirt and i sucked in air clinging to him. Nuzzling my head in his neck i inhaled his sweet scent of cinnamon and spice.  
“Ive wanted this for so long.” he said under his breath and i looked at him confused. “I used to watch you skate on tv. You were my inspiration to go into ballet.” he held my face in his hand and i leaned against it. “You were so tough.” he grinned at me and for a moment i was shocked out of my lust filled stupor.  
“Nobody has ever called me that.” i said, looking at his lips for a moment before back to his hard eyes.  
“I'm surprised.” he said and i melted into him letting him take over me.  
He kissed my lips to my cheek to my chin and then my neck. Grabbing my legs he pulled me up, wrapping them around his waist. I grinded against him running my hands through his hair. Walking over to the bench in the center of the room he sat, with my straddling his lap. I leaned down kissing his lips again and again, licking his lips, desperate for him. He grabbed my butt pulling me flush against him. He opened his mouth for me and i explored every inch of it. Leaning back i pulled off my black shirt tossing it away. He looked up at me with fire in his eye as he leaned down, licking my nipples. Unbuckling his pants i gasped as his loose boxers did nothing to hide his long erection. Getting up he ripped my pants down bringing me back to him so fast i couldn't breathe. He pressed me against the bench breathing against my neck as he moved the hair away kissing it and sucking it until i was moaning for him to mark me. My dick was throbbing and every inch of me want him inside me.  
“Mark me. Please.” i moaned for him and i heard his laugh.  
“You don't know me.” he said kissing my back and slowly inserting a finger inside me. I gasped out arching my ass up. He pounded into me and i shook my head.  
“I do!” i reached back holding his neck as he inserted two more fingers and i winced.  
“Are you ok?” he grunted into my ear and i smiled pressing against his finger and biting my lip.  
“No other alpha would ask me that.” i whispered and he pulled his fingers out making me whimper pulling down his boxers i turned over grabbing my dick as i stared up at him.  
“That doesn't make me good.” he leaned down kissing my neck as he slipped his long erection inside of me and i gasped out, moaning his name.  
“Beka!” he grunted pounding into me and i arched my back. “More! Ahnn!” i yelled out and he licked his hand rubbing my cock. I could feel his smirk against my cheek and i ran my nails down his back, driving him to go faster.  
“You feel so good tightening around me.” he hummed in my ear and i couldn't hold back anymore. Cum splattered between us but he didn't stop. Flipping me over, he grabbed my hips pulling them against him as he entered me again.  
“Don't stop! Don't stop!” i yelled out and he covered my mouth pulling me to my knees as he played with my nipples kissing the back of my neck over and over.  
“You want me to mark you little omega?” he whispered gruffly and i nodded. “Why should i?”  
“Because i'll let you eat me whole!” i said and without hesitation he bit me, his teeth maring my skin. My blood went cold and then fiery hot as we came. My skin was on fire as i laid back on the bench. Leaning down he came very close to my face holding my hip so gently in his large hand.  
“Even for dessert?” he whispered and i nodded.  
“Even for dessert.”


End file.
